Halo: The Moving Torment
Description The year is 2607. Life has never been better through out the galaxy. But a long lost menace threatens the peace of the planet Alexiuss. A thundering behemoth the likes of which haven't been seen since the Colossus Incident is about to unfurl the greatest fight over life and death ever seen. For over a billion people nothing can stop it. And only 1 man can. Preview "Why are you doing this..." Blood dripped from his cut lips, oozing between the grates on the floor. "Why ? You ask why ! BECAUSE ITS JUST SO FUN !" The psychotic yet skinny man twirled around, his cane in hand and his boots clacking on the floor. "But, you'll die too." Rolling over, more blood just pooled in the back of his throat. "Well, there's a lot less fun in the afterlife. But who's to know if I will die ? I know one man who is going to die here, and thats you !" He threw his cane like a Zulu spear, and came crashing down in triumphant-- Chapter 1:Sic Semper Tyranis ! The governor of the colony, Gary Frenner, stepped onto the podium in front of the crowd of thousands. "People of Alexiuss ! Avast, we have been under great strife after these recent terrorist attacks. But do not fear ! I will fix this ! WE WILL FIX THIS !" The crowd broke into a deafening uproar, something akin to the roar of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. But before the Governor could continue on, the public broadcasting screen behind him shattered as a small beam of energy blazed across the dawning sky. Frenner was knocked to the ground by his bodyguards, covered up as massive glass shards killed at least half the planet's government in one fell swoop. But this was typical of the terrorist attacks lately. And it was only the beginning. The beam grew larger and larger, until finally a sonic boom snapped and an extremely oblate sphere collided with the city center. In a flash, even those on the lunar colony of Pegasi could see the nuclear explosion, and the massive machine that had launched the missile itself. But like the Office of Naval Intelligence had begrudgingly gotten used too, it also disappeared. ---- "Another attack ? FUCK !" Christian looked around at the confused faces, before composing himself. "Okay Laura, your telling me the same machine, or group, OR WHATEVER THE FUCK THAT THING WAS JUST WIPED OUT AN ENTIRE PLANETS GOVERNMENT ! AND WE CANT FIND IT !!" He slammed his fists on his desk, knocking of his coffee cup and shaking the walls of his office. Falling back into his chair, Laura stared at the floor. "Okay its not your fault, but do you have any idea what I'm going to have to do ? I'm in charge of that sector ! I'll have to go down there myself ! I don't want to get nuked by an invisible obelisk like that ! Like my old friend Frenner !" He hid his face under is arms and wept, not knowing what else to do. "I have to go Mr Verde, I'm sure you'll figure this out." By now his tears dripped to the floor. Chapter 2:Sic Semper Tyranis ? "HA ! I bet they felt that as far back as Earth !" The skinny man said, sitting in his lounge chair staring at the launch screen. "Sir Knight, I think they might have spotted us this time." The husky Russian looked up at his diminutive boss, whom he's never underestimated at being the most insane man he's ever worked for. "IMPOSSIBLE ! That jammer is the size of a 4 story building ! They can't find us unless they were one of us !" He snickered and twisted in his chair, looking at the exterior view. The invisible super machine Cascading Light was nearly 2,000 miles from the capital city, it was impossible to detect, and the fact it had reflecting panels made it invisible to nearly every type of view. How, was it spotted ? "Sir there are several large vehicles moving toward us at this very moment. Orders ?" He said nervously. "FIRE THE MISSILES !" The crazy man cackled, and the Russian pressed a small button on his seat, launching several heat seeking rockets that impacted with the Pelican drop ships. One careened out of control and slammed into another, but the third and fourth flew closer and closer. Overhead one disappeared, and the other was fired upon by the automated turrets on the sides of the now viewable behemoth. "Sir, the hulls been breached !" Russian said, unholstering the large revolver on his hip. "Don't worry, send the Chinamen ! I like when they cut people up." He grinned, his gray teeth sanded down into fangs, and his finger nails clinked away at the keyboard, also sharpened into talons. Like its been said, he's insane. ---- "Did I really have to come along ?" said Laura, dressed in her Orbital Drop Shock Trooper outfit, which really didn't suit her. "Shut up your gonna get us shot." Christian said, M7S raised. Walking through the squat corridor he silently opened a hatch, and barely avoided a crew member's lunge with a long slender blade. But Laura couldn't dodge, and was now impaled into the wall. Christian roared and brought down his elbow, snapping the blade in two, and then wasted a burst into the mans torso. The sound of footsteps urged Christian on as more and more yelling in Mandarin echoed up the corridor. "Fuck, why does the back up always die." He wasn't referring to Laura, but the two Pelican's full of actual Marines who KNEW how to fight. And to the other Pelican, still tied up in a firefight with a robot. "AHH !" screamed another Chinese man as his blade barely diced off Christians arm. A quick burst went into him too, but the others were upon him too fast and Chris ran like hell away from them. But then he heard barking. From ahead of him several Rotweilers closed the distance and bit his arms and legs, and Chris curled up into a ball firing his gun blindly. When he awoke he was in a large room, with several command chairs and a skinny little man with a cane staring at him. His teeth were filed like blades, his fingernails and shoeless toes were as well, as if he was some kind of manticore in waiting. "STOP STARING AT ME !" He yelled, whacking Chris across the face with the bladed end of his cane. Chris screamed and grabbed the grievous wound. It had hit his cheek, he'd live. But it hurt like hell ! "Your the one staring at me !" Chris grimaced, fresh blood dripping down his face. "Ello, your the one breaking into my house !" Another vicious thwack, another painful wound, this one on his right arm. "What did I ever do to you eh ? Limey twerp !" This time his toes jutted out and kicked Chris in the stomach, striking his bare skin. Bare skin ? Chris looked down to notice he no longer had his armor, just a ragged pair of pants from the dead Chinamen. "Fuck...your the one that started this ! You killed Frenner !" Chris glowered at the old man, as a burly and much larger person stepped in, laughed at the scene, and sat down. The man looked at him as he put on toeless boots, then smiled wickedly. "Why are you doing this..." Blood dripped from his cut lips, oozing between the grates on the floor. "Why ? You ask why ! BECAUSE ITS JUST SO FUN !" The psychotic yet skinny man twirled around, his cane in hand and his boots clacking on the floor. "But, you'll die too." Rolling over, more blood just pooled in the back of his throat. "Well, there's a lot less fun in the afterlife. But who's to know if I will die ? I know one man who is going to die here, and thats you !" He threw his cane like a Zulu spear, and came crashing down in triumphant failure. Chris caught it, and brought himself to bear with it. "Wasn't expecting the bloke to be so fast !" He said to the other man, and Russian stood up and clenched his fists. Pressing a button on presumably some kind of arm bracelet, a tall Asian man walked in and smiled. "Retrieve my cane old lad, and more money for your family back in the scumhole 'kay ?" The man put on a tophat and strolled out with Russian. "Quick or slow ?" He said in perfect English to Chris. Balancing himself on the cane, he looked at him and said: "Neither." A palm heel strike was all the Asian man felt, Chris had been taking aikido for years and wasn't fucking around. "Oi ! You play dirty. I like that." The man kicked at Chris but he ducked it and stabbed the limber buck in the groin with the cane. "OWWW !!!!" He fell to the floor and grabbed the cane, still stuck inside him. "There's his cane back, numbnuts." Chris bowed and limped out of the room ---- "Asian is dying sir." Said Russian, looking at his health monitor attached to his bracelet. "Ugh I don't like that new guy. Have him drawn in quartered on sight !" Knight yelled and continued walking to the weapons bay. Russian stared at his bosses back, wondering if he should kill the asshole or do what he said. But he sighed, knew he didn't have the guts, and went back to his job. Chapter 3:Sic Semper Tyranis... Limping forward from the bridge, Chris held his stomach as he searched for any kind of weapon or safety he could find. The only safety he had thus far was a pair of Chinese pants. Really safe. A low growl emanated from behind him, and turning with dread another Rotweiler scurried forward, to a kick to its face. Chris jumped on the stunned animal and wrapped his arms around its neck, and snapped it roughly. "Bloody hell ! Don't treat me pets like that !" Shouted Knight from over the loudspeaker, camera's nearby. "Tell me where you are and it wont be the dogs." Christian said abruptly. "Aww, fuck you American." The speaker shut down. Chris growled and continued his way through the maze of passages and corridors. Whatever this place was, it was big. And smelled bad. Like, blood and feces. Bleck. "YOU ! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ?!" Yelled someone from down the dark hallway. "Umm, WHO ARE YOU ?!" Chris yelled back just as random. "Umm, I WORK HERE ! DO YOU ?!" The man yelled back. "Umm, NOT REALLY, JUST VISITING, YOU KNOW WHERE THE BOSS GUY WENT ?!" Chris yelled. "Umm, I HAVE NO IDEA. BUT CHECK THE ENGINE ROOM, HE IS ALWAYS THERE AND STUFF." The man walked away. "OKAY THANKS" Chris shrugged and walked on. "HEY WAIT !!!" He screamed again. "OH MY GOD WHAT NOW ?!?" The other guy yelled. "YOU GOT A GUN ?" Chris asked. "YES, HERE YOU GO SO CONVENIENTLY." The man slid it down the hall way, and Chris grabbed it. "OKAY THANKS AGAIN !" Chris waved and walked away. "I love you..." whispered the man... "WHAT'D YOU SAY ?" Chris yelled back. "Umm, NOTHING. BYE." The man scurried off. ---- Russian walked slowly down the hallway, contemplating how he even came to work for Knight anyway. But he tried his hardest not to remember, it was the only thing that could make him hurt for real. He shrugged it off, but was still quit shaky until he encountered a lone animal, lying still in the hallway. "Who killed you buddy..." he said, staring down at the lifeless animal. "No need to ask." he said to himself, then broke off in a sprint following after Chris' blood trail. Chapter 4:Whipped Cream The closer Christian thought he was to the engine room, the farther he really was. He was lost in this maze and it was pissing him off. Or was it that annoying clatter sound. He wasn't sure, but he knew he was lost and angry. And that sound kept getting louder and louder. Finally, when he couldn't take it Chris kicked in a door and bang, there was a room. A small pallet fell off the top of the door, that said ENGINE. "Well...I've been walking in circles..." He said, raising his gun and stepping inside the noisy place. "No, I put that there to mess with you lad." Knight snickered from out of sight. "Can we just get this over with, I don't feel like killing you anymore I just wanna leave." Chris looked around frantically, trying to lure Knight out. "Naah, you cant leave, even if you don't want to kill me. So shut up and die." Several shapes dressed in white charged from the steam, swinging pipes at Chris. He caught the first one and twisted it from his attackers grip, but felt a hard thud on his left leg as he was hit by another. Barrel rolling away he turned back and fired his gun, 2 of the men grabbing their flechette filled wounds. "Why can't you play nice ?" yelled Knight. "DUDE JUST SHUT UP !" Chris screamed, hearing laughter and a loud clank. The door behind him opened and Russian stepped through, chain in hand. "You killed my dog yank. Now I'm gonna have to get a new one !" The chain lashed out like a whip and knocked the gun into the steam, and the next strike wrapped around Chris ankle and pulled him towards the burly man. "Umm, forgive and forget ?" Chris smiled meakly. Russian's booted foot slammed onto Chris's chest, mashing him against the metal grate floor. "Sorry lad, but, I don't like you." Smashing his boot down again Chris yelped as the metal cut into his back. As it came down again Chris thought he would die, Russian giving him this horrible stern look. Grabbing the chain he lifted the ONI operative upside down by his leg, and swung him around in circles, throwing him at a steel beam. Chris barely hit the doomstone as he flew past and into the steam. "Ugh I have to work on my aim..." Russian dropped the chain and pulled out a foot long dagger, and stepped into the mist as well. ---- Knight walked faster and faster, stepping onto the bridge with a cackle, seeing his second best agent with his cane stuck in his groin. "Here's your....cane...sir." Asian said, handing it to his boss. "You failed me lad, good day." Knight stabbed him in the heart, and turned and walked to the captain's seat. "Northern Waste, here I come !" Yelled Knight, shivering. ---- Chris monkey crawled through the hot steam, his eyes burning and his back a mess. Russian was sure to find him, making this much noise and the fact that man smelled him out better than a blood hound. "Come on yank, this will be over quick and I could get some warm coffee if you'd just die !" Russian stomped his foot down hard, the floor quaking. Chris curled up in a ball, seeing Russian's misty shape above him. "Found you." Russian said, and as he stabbed down Chris squeezed his hands tight around the metal pole he was holding. A gunshot went off, and Russian grabbed his hand screaming. "Oh shit what did I do ? Oh wait, WHY DO I CARE !" Chris kicked Russian's hand and got up in a sprint, holding the pole, now recognized as his Type 78, in his left arm. "GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH !" Russian blazed after him, the door slamming and the engine room covered in bodies and blood. Category:Stories Category:Records Category:Stories Category:Records